l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asahina Sekawa
Asahina Sekawa was the daimyo of the Asahina family, the Jade Champion, and the Keeper of the Five Rings. Early Years Sekawa was a Jade Magistrate Magic of Rokugan, p. 12 trained in Shinden Asahina since his youth to become a holy man, overshadowed only by his beloved elder sister Asahina Kimita. Secrets of the Crane, p. 19 As a student Sekawa was seen as one of the more talented shugenja of his generation, but due to the retiring nature of the Asahina this was not made known to outsiders. Great Clans, p. 62 Jade Champion In 1158 Sekawa and Kimita faced each other in the final of the Test of the Jade Champion held at Kyuden Nio, and he defeated her. Mere moments after the Test was over, the Onisu Hakai attacked the event and could barely be stopped. Sekawa with the aid of Naka Tokei drove the demon away. Among the casualties were Sekawas closest family: his sister Kimita and his venerable uncle Asahina Tamako, officially the family's daimyo, who had lived in isolation due to taint infection. Even Unto Death, Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Personality Sekawa, was often absent from Shinden Asahina, and his hatamoto Asahina Handen took care of most of the work. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 15-16 The deaths of his sister and uncle have changed Sekawa. He had the reputation of being a morose and bitter man. Despite his talent, he was obsessed with his past failures and his inadequacies. Emerald and Jade, by Shawn Carman As a result, he felt easily slighted, especially when responsibilities of his office were assigned to the Wolf, the Emperor's brother. His no-nonsense behavior also frequently put him at odds with the Imperial Chancellor, Bayushi Kaukatsu. Fighting the Taint Sekawa's investigations discovered that a group of Bloodspeakers in Otosan Uchi had aided Hakai, helping the Onisu to mask the encroachment of the bakemono that had taken part in the attack. With his first two Jade Magistrates, Asahina Keitaro and Daidoji Tae, and the aid of four borrowed Emerald Magistrates, Sekawa destroyed the cell. Sekawa was left with a prominent scar across his chin, result of a vicious aiguchi slash before Sekawa cut the cultist down. Tsuno Threat Sekawa moved to the city of Musume Mura, where he appeared to be working on potential alliances through marriages to some of his subordinates. His true motivation was to meet Shinjo Daimyo Shinjo Shono, to ponder about the threat the Tsuno appearances posed to the Empire. Four Winds, p. 42 Nizomi, Son of Naka Tokei In 1159 Four Winds, p. 37 Sekawa ventured with his bodyguards Daidoji Tae and Asahina Keitaro in the wild on the behest of the Asahina seers who have seen a temple that would "plant the seeds of war and set the Empire ablaze." He found the temple and inside was the Grandamaster of the Elements, Naka Tokei, and a three years old child, called Nizomi. This child was the result of Naka Tokei's travel in other Realms; either Nizomi or Tokei held all the pain, agony, and darkness the Grand Master experienced through this journey. Tokei put Nizomi under the protection of the Jade Champion. Seeds of War, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 37 Tokei gave Nizomi to the Jade Champion to be trained, distancing himself so that, if the need arose, Nizomi could stop the Grand Master. Fate of the Grand Master, by Rich Wulf Fall of Otosan Uchi After the Fall of Otosan Uchi, Sekawa fell into a deep despair. He viewed the tragic destruction as a personal failure, and grieved the loss of so many innocent lives. Tadaka's Children Sekawa was advised by a peasant named Jiru that he had seen many clay soldiers inside a cave. He and the Crane commander in the area, Doji Seishiro, found the Tadaka's Children who joined Sekawa against the Shadowlands. Tadaka's Children, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Sekawa gave the command of the Children to Toturi Tsudao, the selfproclamated Empress Toturi II. Rulebook Story (Winds of Change), by Rich Wulf Rescuing Hatori's Wife After the Fall of Otosan Uchi the Jade Magistrates training grounds were moved from the Imperial City to the Asahina Temples. There Sekawa was introduced by Asahina Handen to the historian Miya Hatori and his aide Fuzake Sekkou, who were traveling across Rokugan interviewing the leaders of the Empire. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 13-14 Sekawa knew something was wrong about Hatori's manner, so he sent word to the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi. Sekkou told that Hatori's wife had been kidnapped by the Shadowed Tower. An old friend of Hatori, Kakita Munemori, told about a safehouse of the Tower at Ryoko Owari, so Sekawa led the Jade Magistrates alongside with Sekkou. During the march they were met by Hachi, who told that Hatori's wife, Miya Kamiko, had been released, with the instrumental aid of his lieutenant Bayushi Norachai. Kamiko had been sent to Shiro Moto, as a guest of the Khan Moto Chagatai, who would protect her as a matter of honor. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 73-74 Four Winds March In 1160 Sekawa was at Kyuden Seppun with the Four Winds and the returned Empress, the Oracle of Void Toturi Kaede. Sekawa offered the army for the Four Winds March, the Tadaka's Children. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX Tainted Refugees Daidoji Rekai told Sekawa that one of his men, Daidoji Gudeta had had a meeting with a tainted shugenja, Katsu. The shugenja had healed Gudeta when he traveled one year ago alone in the Shadowlands, but the Crane had lost the memory of that day. Through dreams Katsu contacted him and went to Oni Mura. There asked Gudeta if the Crane Clan could receive refugees of the Shadowlands that, just like him, wouldn't be willing to submit their minds to the Taint. Rekai and Sekawa agreed, hoping to get information of Daigotsu. The first of this refugees was the monk Komaro, and put him under the supervision of Sekawa and the Jade Magistrates. Lost in the Darkness, by Shawn Carman The quarters guarded by Jade Magistrates and Daidoji warriors were arranged for the Tainted men near Shinden Asahina. Keitaro took charge of the operation and he continued to interrogate the prisoners and ensure the security of the operation. Dealing with Shadows, by Brian Yoon Rain of Blood Journals of Kuni Nakanu In 1165 the Rain of Blood had covered the Empire, and Iuchiban had returned and wandered free again at Rokugan. Moto Najmudin sent him a copy of the Journals of Kuni Nakanu, his research was the foundation of all maho, and also the foundation of the Empire understanding of the Shadowlands Taint. It must be deciphered and studied. Forgotten Lore, by Shawn Carman Isawa Sezaru In 1166 the Emperor Toturi III authorized Isawa Sezaru to commandeer whatever resources he desired to combat the Bloodspeakers. All shugenja in Rokugan were commanded to offer their magical aid in his hunt, even the Jade Champion was subject to Sezaru. Sekawa was disgusted and met the Wolf. Both finally agreed to join efforts. Hour of the Wolf , by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Despite the agreement Sekawa believed the hunters were unnecessary, an unchecked chaotic force that interfered with his Jade Magistrates. When Sezaru disappeared after he fought against a massive bloodspeaker army Sekawa told the Emperor he would dismiss the hunters if they were placed in his command. Rulebook Story (Web of Lies), by Rich Wulf Blood Hunt When Iuchiban forced his servants to action, driving them to self-destructive acts of chaos, Sekawa knew he had to go to the ruins of the Beiden Pass. The pass had been ruined in the War of Spirits, when the armies of the Black Chrysantmum were lured there and the Toturi's loyalist used their magic to destroy the pass and the soldiers that were passing there. This place was the perfect point for a bloodspeaker, who could summon a horde of undead in minutes. Sekawa planted strong guards, to prevent the event. When a local bloodspeaker, Magobei, and his cell used their maho to raise the corpses, they were surprised that Tadaka's Children awaken instead. Sekawa and the clay soldiers killed them all. Blood Hunt (Region 36 - Konopiska, Poland) Phoenix Cultist cell Rooted Mirumoto Narumi and Kuni Yaruko returned after a mission were they destroyed a Phoenix bloodspeaker cell, aided by an infomation provided by the Mantis courtier Yoritomo Yoyonagi. Sekawa believed they had been manipulated by the Mantis, who sought to diminish the Phoenix at the eyes of the other clans, being involved both clans in the War of Fire and Thunder. Emerald and Jade, by Shawn Carman Rosoku's Death In 1166 after the death of the descendant of Shinsei, Rosoku, the Imperial forces and Jade Magistrates were mobilized to find the last remnants of the bloodspeakers. Fate of the Five Rings (Gencon Results), by Rich Wulf Sekawa appeared in the Imperial Throne room and saw the two corpses, Rosoku and the murderer. The Final Keeper, Part One, by Rich Wulf Daigotsu Rekai He departed and in a tunnel below the Imperial City he met with Daigotsu Rekai, a Lost and former Daidoji Daimyo. Sekawa had received a letter from her with detailed information of the Rosoku's assassin. Rekai knew the name of the murderer, Shukumei, and details of his special nature. Shukumei was a thing assembled from bits and pieces of torn souls and forced into an unliving body. He was pieced together from the pain and memories of Bloodspeaker assassins who died in their service. Throughout the centuries, he had perished many times, usually while clutching the heart of his enemy and it would be raised again. Despite Rekai had willingly given information Sekawa stamped a ward against evil with the ink on the bottom of his sandals walking around the room while they spoke. The Jade Champion tortured Rekai, The Final Keeper, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Sekawa did not know what were she doing in the Imperial City. Later imprisoned her under Asahina Keitaro's watch at Kosaten Shiro. Keeper of the Five Rings Sekawa went alone to a place told by Rekai, a monastery barely visible, tucked away in the natural camouflage of the wild mountainside. There Sekawa not only found and killed Shukumei alongside with another cultist, he also found the Book of the Five Rings after completing his mission. Itako, a servant of Rosoku who had been tortured by the cultists, told Sekawa the monastery had been where the descendants of Shinsei hid for generations. Itako and his brothers were sworn to protect Rosoku, hide them, serve them. He felt the enlightenment had been doomed when the bloodspeakers had been found first the Book, and had lost all hope shortly before he passed away. Sekawa spent all the night pondering if he could claim to be enlightened, or it would be foolish. Resolution of the Challenge Sekawa realized Enlightenment was not doomed. It merely belonged only to those who dared to grasp it when all others had lost hope. The Jade Champion had completed the challenge and proven he was Enlightened. He gained the right to bear the title of Keeper of the Five Rings. The Empire must find a new path, a path of hope. Rulebook Story (Path of Hope), by Rich Wulf Rokugan saw him as the heir to Shinsei's wisdom. Enlightenment, however, did not seem to change his brusque attitude in court. Proclamation The emperor knew this news would bring violence if openly exposed. Four Crane Keepers standing as the spiritual leaders of Rokugan would not sit well with many. The Scorpion would seek to interfere with his influence. The Crane's alliance with the Lion might decay even more than it had. The Elemental Masters look upon the Crane as their allies but it could change, because they did not share power quietly. Naseru's brother, the Shogun Kaneka believed if Naseru said nothing every clan would blame the others for Rosoku's death. Naseru proclaimed Sekawa the Master of Enlightenment in a ceremony at Toshi Ranbo. Anvil of Despair Asahina Juneko, an Imperial Cartographer, and her Phoenix yojimbo Shiba Gyukudo came across the Anvil of Despair in the Twilight Mountains. They retrieved it to Shinden Asahina, under the protection of Sekawa. Gyukudo swore to keep the secret of the Anvil's location. Despair, by Shawn Carman Xing Guo's Last Gift In 1167 Xing Guo, the Fortune of Steel, crafted the Lotus Swords, ten blades so that the heroes of the Empire could carve out their own futures. He went to explore the Realm of Lost Heroes, Maigo no Musha, in mourning for Rosoku's death. He would not return to the Celestial Heavens again, nor offer mortals any further aid. These were his final gifts to mankind. The blades were given to Sekawa who had to distribute them to worthy samurai of each Great Clan, one for the nezumi, and the final of them had to be gifted to the Dark Lord, Daigotsu. Age of the Lotus (Lotus Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf The very existence of the Shadowlands blade, Nokemono, was considered a grievous insult to all of the Great Clans, since it seemed to place them on equal footing with the hated Shadowlands. Prayers and Treasures, p. 176 Oracle of Thunder The newly known Oracle of Thunder, Mitsu, was presented to the Court by the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa this year. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman Lost Ambassador Asahina Sekawa was one of the men present at the Imperial Court when the Lost ambassador, Daigotsu Soetsu, was presented to Toturi III. The ambassador told the Emperor of Daigotsu's plan to form a Great Clan from his followers in the City of the Lost and the ultimate destiny of Fu Leng to be just as his brothers and sisters. He claimed that Fu Leng's centuries of aggression towards Rokugan was the result of brainwashing by the forces of Jigoku, and that the honor of Daigotsu was beginning to overcome that and would allow the Empire and the Lost to co-exist as peacefully as any of the other clans. The Emperor was ready to refuse the petition, but Sekawa demanded to speak to him in private. Sekawa, the Emperor and another Crane gathered. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman Sekawa explained to the Emperor that this Crane was Daidoji Uji, but not the Daidoji Uji who fought at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, but one from an alternate reality. This Uji was not a spirit, but a true man. Sekawa explained that in this alternate reality, Rokugan was dominated by Fu Leng. Sekawa feared the Shadowlands would prevail too in Ningen-do. To avoid this fate, he wanted the Emperor to agree to the Lost ambassador's petition. When they returned to the court, Naseru ordered that Soetsu would become a guest of the Scorpion Clan and that the Emperor would retire to his private chambers to meditate about Soetsu's petition and Enlightenment. Sekawa was pleased. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 2 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman The emperor decided to leave disguised the palace, seeking enlightenment. Sekawa and Kurako were the only aware of it and kept the secrecy. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman This decision would come to haunt him however, when the emperor later died on his journey for enlightenment. The Ninube Doji Reju had an insight of the warning gave by the Celestial Wanderer, Hoshi, two years ago. He told Sekawa that darkness remained in the Ruins of Otosan Uchi, The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman and travelled with the Jade Legions to the South Hub Village. There they met the ronin Yotsu Seou, the Yotsu Daimyo, who said that was something within the city that ruled the night. Sekawa promised to lobby toward his new Champion to grant Crane lands to the Yotsu family. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman They marched to Otosan Uchi, and in 1168 within the ruined Forbidden Palace began a great battle, with the aid of the Yotsu, a group of Unicorn led by Shinjo Shono. Sekawa prepared to confront Ninube Chochu, the enemy leader, who drew a killing blow to the Jade Champion. Reju saved Sekawa's life at the cost of his own. Sekawa, as Keeper of the Five Rings, casted a spell of crystal and jade light, as crystal and jade were composed of the five elements in harmony. The spell harmed all the Ninube. Sekawa prepared to confront Chochu but Reju's daughter, Mirumoto Ryosaki, appeared and killed the Ninube leader, ending the battle and avenging her father. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman The Wanderer This year Sekawa was summoned to the Imperial Palace where the Empress Toturi Kurako ordered the emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi to remove the Shogun's army presence in the capital. When the Emperor came into seclusion after Soetsu's arrival, Kurako and the Imperial Chancellor Kaukatsu had overseen the Imperial Court in his absence, and Kaneka's forces arrived to defend the Imperial City until Naseru emerged. Shortly after the nezumi ambassador Zin'tch in an urgent reception explained to the Empress and the Imperial Court that a nezumi scout had recognized the scent from a rice ball that a wanderer had thrown in the Twilight Mountains when walking south. Zin'tch confirmed it was Naseru's scent so Toturi III was in danger, journeying alone in the Shadowlands. Kurako exposed that the emperor had left disguised the palace months ago, seeking enlightenment. Sekawa guessed Naseru was seeking the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Hachi began to assembly a scouting party to find the Emperor. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Hachi did not trust Sekawa's judgement after he was enlightened, and wished he remained at Toshi Ranbo, but the Jade Champion refused and he would join the rescue party. To Defend the Emperor Sekawa came with the rescue party guided by nezumi scouts. He and Hachi took a look to a map a Broken Shinbone was using, and it bore the mark of Shinsei himself. The Little Teacher had created a map that had the Tomb location, and that the Nezumi happened to have it handy just when they needed it. When they reached the Tomb an army of oni raced across the plain toward it, and another army, of the Lost, passed away the Rokugani and headed toward the beasts of Jigoku. Hachi ordered to join them against the demons in the Battle of the Tomb. After the armies engaged the officers decided to enter into the Tomb. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Tomb of the Seven Thunders Matsu Benika, Moto Chen, Hachi, and Sekawa, found the Emperor in a chamber filled with strange, ancient artifacts. There was no time to escape and Naseru believed the items would be instrumental to Rokugan's very survival. The Emperor decided to sacrifice himself to buy the time needed for the rest to take these items back to the Empire. Sekawa took several ancient scrolls from the Tomb. Returning to the Empire The Emperor bargained with Daigotsu Rekai to grant her free release after the battle if she would promise to lead the surviving forces back to the Kaiu Wall. Sekawa wished to remain with Naseru but he and Hachi convinced the shugenja could make the difference in the survival during their return to Empire. The Rokugani forces fled the tomb carrying various artifacts. During the return to the wall, Daidoji Kikaze attempted to kill Rekai with a jade dagger, but failed. Sekawa reminded Rekai that any hope her lord ever had for his petition to be considered would die with her departure. Rekai despised of her son but remained with them. Before they were safe inside the Wall the retreating forces would be caught by the oni which were chasing them. Shiba Aikune, Mirumoto Rosanjin and Yoritomo Katoa remained behind to delay the monsters from the retreating forces. Hida Kuon himself granted them pass the Wall to the surviving warriors. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Kakita's Blade Kikaze had retrieved a sword from the Tomb, and returned it to Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai. Sekawa studied the blade and revealed that it had once been Kakita's Sword, but not the same sword that Kakita had been gifted by Hantei at Kakita's marriage to Doji and which was currently on display at the Kakita Dueling Academy. It was in fact the blade which Kakita carried with him when he first came down from the north of Rokugan and used to beat Matsu to win the Emerald Championship. Doji Nagori advised that it be gifted to one of the finest duelists the Kakita Academy had to offer, but Domotai did not wish to re-open the ancient Matsu blood feud. On the advice of Doji Seishiro, Domotai gave the sword to Nagori. Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer Heir of Rosoku The Quest The scrolls Sekawa retrieved from the Tomb informed about an heir of Rosoku, a living descendant of Shinsei. Rosoku himself, or his father, had left there before he returned to the Empire. The prophet foresaw his own demise, and planted the scrolls that would allow to reach his descendant. Sekawa sent the Keepers to find the boy. Tsuken and Jun'ai came to lands, a territory under the assault of the Khan's army. Sugimoto and Masae reached the mountains. Hira and Sekawa were in the coastline, to reach islands. The heir of Rosoku, and of Shinsei, was out there. They must find him or her, or the Empire might not survive. The Quest, by Rusty Priske Rosoku's son is found The heir of Rosoku was found far from anything of note, in a distant village several days' ride west of the Shinomen Mori, son from a peasant woman. The Truest Test: Aftermath, by Shawn Carman Leaving the Empire Ten days after the Khan's assault on Toshi Ranbo in 1169, Sekawa and the other Keepers arrived at the city. While there Sekawa announced to the Protector of the Imperial City and Master of Void, Bayushi Norachai and Shiba Ningen, that he was retiring from the position of Jade Champion. Later the following day he announced to his Champion, Doji Domotai, that he was also stepping down from the position of Asahina Daimyo and Keeper of the Five Rings. Sekawa shaved his head, bore brown robes, and travelled north out of Rokugan, carrying the young child of Rosoku with him, to teach and protect the child so that in the future the Empire would have the guidance of Shinsei's line again. The Keepers remained in the Empire. Researching on the Champion of Jigoku Sekawa researched the scrolls he took from the Tomb. He got insight about the relationship of Jigoku, with his avatar, the Champion of Jigoku. The Widening Circle, by Nancy Sauer It was at the time Fu Leng had been overthrown from Jigoku by Kali-Ma, who had become the new Jigoku's avatar. Sekawa wrote a ciphered letter to Keitaro, but the real recipients were to be the four other Keepers. Sekawa meant for Keitaro to extract the real meaning from his message, and pass it on to them. The letter had been intercepted by Pokku and passed to Daigotsu, Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer who entrusted to Kokujin Konetsu his study. Kali-Ma Sekawa had discovered that an impending menace threatened Rokugan and had sent the letter as a warning. It was supposed he discovered Fu Leng had been severed from Jigoku and Kali-Ma replaced him as Champion of Jigoku. Legacy In 1198 a wagon with Sekawa's kanji was found in the Colonies. The Age of Exploration, Part 3, by Shawn Carman The place where the long lost caravan from Medinaat al-Salaam was located, would be known as Sekawa's Last Hope. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration See also * Asahina Sekawa/Meta External Links * Asahina Sekawa (Gold) * Asahina Sekawa Exp (Broken Blades) * Asahina Sekawa Exp2 (Web of Lies) * Asahina Sekawa Exp3 (Drums of War) Category:Enlightened Category:Crane Clan Leaders Category:Jade Champions Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Jade Magistrates